The Girl We call RED: Discontinued for now
by Valerie Michaelis
Summary: what happens if we add 14 yr old Valerie into the death note world. rated T cause im evil. and might have a bit of romance later on. also do not attempt anything in this fanfic at home. you may go to jail or worse be killed by kira. @-@
1. Funerals and Illegal stuff

**Hello everybody!  
>~anything enclosed in ~~~ lines~ = POV<br>/time lapse or place/  
>this : then other words = someone chatting on a computer<br>"enclosed words =speech"  
><strong>**…****  
>Now for the first chap<br>**_**Chapter 1: Funerals and illegal stuff.**_

~Valerie's POV~

I stood there as they lowered my parents' coffins into the ground. I could hear the people around me whispering to each other, saying how 'sorry' they felt for me after I'd just lost my parents recently because they had died of heart attacks, I blamed it on this 'Kira'. The majority of the people were also saying that it would've happened sooner or later seeing as my parents were part of the mafia and the fact that they'd killed people while trying to get out and cut off ties to them. In the eyes of the people around me Kira had done my parents a favour by killing them but the truth was that they hadn't wanted to kill those people, it'd been an accident.

The pastor suddenly stopped speaking his stupid prayers and people lined up, crying fake tears, as they went to '_pay their respects'_ to my late parents and throw a handful of grave dirt on their coffins. I knew that most of them weren't even sad that they were gone. I made my way to their coffins, and threw my handful of dirt then just walked away. I had nothing to say, just tears to give.

I made my way to my Aunt Angela's car, ignoring the dirty looks I was getting for leaving the service early, when I got to the car I simply lent on the car and said to the sky "Mum, Dad I promise I will bring the person, this Kira, to justice for what they've done to you," and at that I silently waited beside the car,refusing to let the tears in my eyes fall, as I thought of what to do now..

**/half an hour later, after the funeral finished and everyone was going home/**

Aunt Angela walked towards me, Uncle Bob and my cousin Jessica (who's 18 and four years older than me(that makes me fourteen)), were walking beside her.

Angela (A/N: Val doesn't see her aunt as part of her family because her aunt doesn't really like her and thinks our poor Val is gonna be just like her Mafia daddy so in other word Angela thinks of her as garbage) gave me a look of pure hatred, disgust, and well more hatred.

"Why do I have to look after you. This is all your mother's fault you know. If she hadn't quit the police force for your father who was still in the mafia then, she wouldn't have been brought into all of this and **you** would not exist. And my family would not have to have to take care of a piece of garbage like you, kira it doing you and the world a favour. You should be thankful." Angela complained.

See this is why I do not like her. She treats me like trash. "it's not their fault they couldn't get out of it when they wanted too. " I started, "My parents only did what they did because hey were being black-mailed by the higher ups. Otherwise they would've gotten out when dad found out mum was pregnant with me."

Angela just stared at me as if I was just some brat who wouldn't except the fact that my parents had done bad things and because of that Kira had killed then to supposedly make this world a 'better' place.

"Your parents got what they deserved for all the wrong that they've done" angela told me. "my only regret" she continued "is that he didn't kill you either"

At that I just glared at her, wishing that looks could kill because if they could she would've been dead long ago. But I just stayed quiet becauae if I started an argument now my life would be even worse for the next few weeks. Angela got into the caar and I got into the back of it and we drove to my house so I could pick up my stuff and move into my new room *cough*Basement*cough*. The only things currently in my 'room' were a bed, wardrobe, desk, bookcase, bedside table and a set of shelves and a chair for the desk –duh-.

/another half hour later, at Valerie's house/

We all got out of the car and made our way into the house. I'd been told that I was allowed a suitcase of clothes, my schoolbag with all my school stuff in it and another bag full of anything else. So as soon as we got inside I made my way to my room upstairs, while everyone else went to the lounge room to do whatever. When I got to my room I found my largest suitcase and put a layer of clothes on the bottom I then proceeded to get my hacking laptop and put it on top of those clothes I also grabbed my untraceable phone and put that next to it. I then put my gun in its case and also put that in with my computer and to top of the weapons-I-shouldn't-have list I put my two switchblades in as well as one of ,my pocket knives-the other was in my pocket-, I then put all of my favourite clothes, my uniform and shoes on top of that and zipped my suit case up. I then got out my duffle bag and put my camera, my ds, my other legal phone and my legal computer inside along with my tracking devices, bugs and cameras oh and also a couple of locks and a mini LCD TV. I then went downstairs with all my stuff and shoved it in the boot of the car. We all got back in the car and I pulled my I-pod out from where it had been in my pocket and shoved the earphones into my ears on the way to my new 'home' and my new 'bedroom'. And I thought to myself, as we drove 'home', about what I would do now. And how I would find kira. And most of all how I was gonna stay sane while trying to find him and put up with my new 'family' as they didn't like to put it. One thing I knew no matter what was that I was going to bring kira to justice for the crimes he's been commiting.

…

**And that the end of that**

**Thank you to everyone who read it. I've already written up the second chapter and I just have to type it up. I appreciate your reviews because they make me feel happy and garentee that chaps will keep coming.**

**So until next time buh bye**

**Love,**

**Valerie Michaelis.**


	2. The Joy of Illegal activities

**A/N: thanx to bored411,  
>xGrellSutcliffx<br>and AnimeFreak818 for reviewing.**

**It took me a bit longer than I wanted to update this one. Sorry. My updates might get a bit far between because school starts next week other than that..**

Writing like this is on a computer in a chat box.

**READ ON!**

Chapter 2: The Joy of illegal activities.

~Valerie's POV~ /8pm Val's room/

It's been about a week since my parent's funeral and moving into the basement in my Aunt's house. I pretty much live in my room and when I'm not in my room I'm in the bathroom, kitchen or at school. Otherwise I'm studying, sleeping- which I do little of- or trying to find a way to find either L or Kira. Unfortunately for me I haven't been able to find either of them and the only information I've gotten so far it from local newspapers, magazines or the internet. And the fact that I haven't been able to gain any useful knowledge on either L's or Kira's whereabouts means I have to resort to illegal methods, meaning I have no choice but to hack into the police files.

So here I am in my room sitting at my desk with my hacking laptop infront of me, all set up and ready to hack into the police files.

I go to my door and check that it's locked, I don't want any interuptions. I then sit down, again, infront of my computer and start hacking intot he police mainframe.

/15 minutes later-which shows how shitty the police net security is/

"yes" I said "finally I'm in"

I look through the police files, looking for anything that might hint to the whereabouts of L or any information of the Kira case that hasn't been made public.

As I'm scanning files I come across a file called 'Kira Case" so being the smart ass that I am I assume that that's the file the stupid police are keeping all their information on the kira case in- the police are truly dumb at times they make tis too easy- so I click on the file.

As expected the file is passworded, but me being the smart ass I am I've already discovered that the person leading the police task force is Chief Soichiro Yagami, whose son, Light just so happens to have gone to my school.

So I type in 'LightYagami' In the password box and surprise surprise it worked.

The file opens up and I scan the contents. I then get my usb and plug it in the computer and I save all the files on it and then pull the usb out again.

I grin to myself "it's amazing how dumb people are. Expecially the police."

That's when I notice another computer being connected to the police network. So being the curious cat that I am I check out the computer and find out that it has a ridiculously high security and that it would be almost impossible to trace.

"hmm… now why would someone not in the police force be allowed acsess to the files…hehehe well I'm about to find out and if I'm lucky it's L's computer and I might be able to get more information from it" I thought. (A/N: it's a foreign computer… meaning its not registered as a police members so our amazing little Val can magically tell that it's probably L's)

So I preceed to hack into the computer on the idea that it's probably L's. And about half an hour later I realise that it is L's because no one else would have security this tight. I also realise that hacking into this computer was going to be damn near impossible, my chances of success are roughly 2 maybe 3% and definatly not in my favour.

I'd now gone through roughly 20 walls (A/N: wall aka security levels) I almost got stuck in the computer because the walls are just that hard to hack into. "Damn L and His tight security". Want to know how I know it's L? well there is about 1% chance thatn an ordinary person would have this much security Hell even the president probably doesn't have this much security. "well if I back out now theres the chance that I'll get caught by some trap that activated when someones trying to get out… but if I keep going the chance that I will get stuck in is only slightly high…. So…. I think I'll go…. Forward" I muttered to myself.

Three walls later and im fucked. I'd just made my way through the 23rd wall and L started hacking me. I am now 100% sure it is L because a window on my computer came up with….wait for it…. A fucking letter L on it!

So I am now currently trying to stabilise my computer and make sure that l can't crash my computer, track my computer or find out any information about me from my computer.

I kept my eyes glued to the screen of the computer, as a little chat box popped up.

L: I must say I'm impressed. No one has ever gotten this far into my security. And for a second I thought that you would get in. Unfortunatly for you, you didn't. Now tell me why where you trying to hack into my computer and who are you.

I thought to myself for a bit and concluded that it would probably be best to tell him what he wants to know. I also figured that it'd be a good idea to use an alias.

Me: You can call me Red. And as for mwhy I was tring to hack into your computer, I was trying to get information on the kira case.

L: and why do you think that I'd have information on the kira case on my computer?

Me: well during 10 minutes I figured out that for someone to have a security system as complex as yours you probably have something to hide. And the fact that you computer was linked to a computer which was linked to the police computer system I figured that you are probably L and I'm now 99% sure that you are in fact L.

There was a pause before L replied.

L: carrect I am infact L. the very fact that you figured this out means that your very intelligent and that you yourself could in fact be Kira.

Me: and what are the chance that I am Kira?

L: at the moment I'd say that theres a 89% chance that you are kira. You've hacked into the police files and you also hacked into mine and you also figured out that I'm L so the chance you are kira is naturally high.

Me:I must say I don't like the fact that you suspect I'm kira. I hate him. What he's doing is wrong. Some of those criminals didn't deserve to die, some of the would've changed, some were changing and others were framed for their crimes. Kira is murdering these people and that itself is a crime. 

L: and how do I know that your not just saying that to convince me that you are kira?

Me: look I absolutely HATE kira. He killed my parents and they were the only people in my family who actually loved me. The majority of my family wish I'd died with them. I want kira brought to justice and I'd die to get him in a cell.

L: its now 50%.

Me: what? Oh never mind. Can I ask you a question?

L: well theres nothing stopping you from asking do yes.

Me: can I help with the investigation? I know I can help you figure something out and the majority of the time the police are useless.

L: well.. I guess since we both want to catch kira it would make sense to work together afterall the more people helping ,the quicker we'll find him. Very well then you can help with the case. I'll email frequently with updates on the case and you will tell me what you think of the information. I'll also give you a number where you can contact me. Its 046578923 I also need you to give my your cell number so that I can contact you. And also to not contact me unless its an emergency. I'll contact you.

Me:thank you soo much you cvan contact my on 049921387.(A/N: this is the number of her untraceable phone)

L: oh and I advise you not to hack into othewr people's computers its illegal and can get you put in jail.

I quickly wrote down the number l had given me and memorised it. I then burnt the piece of paper with my lighter –no I don't smoke I just find that they come in handy when you need to burn stuff-.

The windows thast had popped up then dissapeard an the computer left the network. I then shut my own compouter down and went to sleep.

**No.1 I apologise if you guys found it hard to read. I am tired and I kept jumping between 1****st**** and 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** person.**

**I hope you got the general idea of the chapter.**

**I appreciate reviews.**

**Oh and I almost forgot the disclaimer.**

**Me: red would you like to do the disclaimer?**

**Red: for which chapter the first or the second? Or have you forgotten that YOU DIDN'T DO ONE LAST TIME!**

**Me: *shocked expesion* OMFG I like forgot last chapter. **

**Red: yes you did**

**Me: *towards the sky* please god of copyright DON'T SUE ME!**

**GOD OF COPYWRITE: he he he I wont just don't forget next time.**

**Me: _ theres actually a god of copywrite….**

**GOD OF COPYWRITE: well of course there is the romans and greeks had a god for everything, even copywrite!**

**Me: ok… well you can shut up now! So Red.. the disclaimer.**

**Red: fine but only if you gime me a block of chocolate**

**Me: fine then *gives red chocolate***

**Red: nomnom nom *eats a bit* Valerie Michaelis does not own death note she only owns her oc's aka. Me and the little sub plot she still has to make up*keeps eating chocolate* happy now?**

**Me: yes very**

**Until next time people on the internet.**

**Love,**

**Valerie M.**


	3. A phone call

**A/N: thnx to everyone who commented and pointed stuff out. I hope this chap is a little less confusing. I hope to maybe get my next chap up before school starts next wk. just to clarify some things. I understand that it seems that L was too trusting of Red but in my opinion he has slightly more important things to worry about that and the fact that our little red seemed to want to help him not kill him. But as you will read in this chap l does actually suspect red of being kira a lot. Its also taken me a lot longer than id hoped to get this chap up but oh well its up now.**

**n now my uploading thingy works ! I FEEEL SO HAPPY**

**Now for the disclaimer.**

**Me: death note could u plz do the disclaimer?**

**Death note:….**

**Me: I said could you plz do the disclaimer?**

**Death note:…..**

**Me: I SAID CAN YOU PLZ DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Light: you do realize that it's just a notebook that can kill people when you write their names in it while picturing their face. It's not supposed to talk that and because its not alive it cant talk.**

**ME: …. …. …. JUST SHUT UP LIGHT NOBODY LIKES YOU!**

**Light: you really shouldn't talk about yourself like that afterall the sewer rats like you.**

**Me: -glares at light- watever at least I'm not a crazy perso…oh wait I am….but anyway if the death note cant do the disclaimer then you can!**

**Light: fine then, just to get you to shut up. Valerie MIchaelis does not own death note she only owns her OC Valerie and her sub plot thingys.**

**Me: see I told you you could talk.**

**Light: -pacepalms- baka***

**(*for those of you who do not know what baka means it means idiot)**

**Words after: = phone conversation.**

~Vals point~ / the local park, 5pm/

It'd been a week since I'd tried to hack into L's computer and ended up having mine hacked instead.

I'd had a lot to think about. I'd read through the police files on the Kira case as well as the files L had sent me to look through, and I'd come to the conclusion that after L's broadcast on sakura TV that Kira a) couldn't kill without a name or face and b) that he was in the kanto region of japan, which just so happened to be where I lived, though that was just the stuff thatm L stated on TV except for the fact that I also lived in the kanto reigion.

The information I'd gotten from the police reports was what I'd concluded by myself. For example I'f figured out that Kira had to be a student or even possibly a teacher seeing as they had roughly the same time table. I'd learnt this be looking at the times that the criminals had been killed….

*ring, ring someone is calling you so pick up the FUCKING phone!* said my untraceable phone as it's awesome ringtone went off.

Having completely forgotten what I'd just been thinking I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID. I wasn't surprised to find that the ID was unknown so I figured that it was L finally noticing that I exist. His was the first call I'd gotten in the last week concerning the Kira case. It was also the only actuall verbal communication between the two of us. So I answered it.

L: hello red, this is L.

Red: hello L it's nice to see that you haven't completely forgotten that I exist.

L: I just thought id give you some time to go over all the information I've sent you before I contact you. I want top know what you think of the case, not what you guess.

Red: that's understandable but I didn't need an entire week. Two- three days would've done.

L: well so far I do not know how good your deductive and resoning skills are. That's why I gave youna week.

Red: very well then. So my guess Is that there is a reason for this call.

L: yes you are correct. I called to ask what your opinion was on everything that sent to you over the past week.

Red: Well as you said on TV, kira cant kill without a name or a face, he can also kill without being present., and as you also said that by the way you broadcast the message Kira is in the kanto reigion of japan. Though you already knew all of that seeing as you were the one who said it. Now judging by the times of death over the past week it is most likely that kira is either a student or a teacher..

I was about to continue but he cut me off.

L: why do you think thst it could've been a teacher?

Red: well they have a similar time table to a students.

L: hmm.. you have a point there… anyway please continue.

Red: so anyway as I was saying. By the times of killings it could possibly be either a student or a teacher but then I thought that if it was a teacher then they would barely get any sleep because they already have a lot of work and they wouldn't be using as much time as Kira has been using on weekends. So but that Kira is most likely a student , who goes to some sort of after school activity most nights, most likely cram school, and after they get back from that they study so that would explain why criminals are only killed in such a small time frame. The fact that the times of death are more varied on weekends also back up the idea that kira is infact a student. He or she probably thinks that their doing thew world a favour when what they are doing is just wrong. And while some of those people did deserve to die the way kira is doing so is just evil. Kira probably sees himself as a god like figure. But any way that's all ive got so far.

L: thank you, Red, you have just helped me out a lot by telling me your thoughts. I will get in touch with you again. Oh and by the way the chance that you are Kira is around 51% but I wouldn't worry yourself about that.

Red: umm…ok.. Well while I don't like being accused of being Kira I can understand why. Well, until next time good bye L.

L: good bye red

And at that he hung up.

~L's POV~ / at some random hotel/

"Watari, were you able to track the phone or ID the owner?" I asked him.

"No L I'm afraid I wasn't able to do either. It seems that the computer she used to hack our mainframe is untraceable as well. I don't believe that we'll be able to find out her location or identity by tracing her equipment." Watari told me.

"Very well then, we were able to gain some vital information though. Red is a girl and by the sound of her voice, in her teens. She is also highly intelligent. In the end she came to the same conclusion as I did. By this information the chance that she is Kira has gone up to about 59%. I will continue to give her updates on the case as it progresses. I have to say it is nice to have intelligent conversation with someone other than you Watari. Anyway you should probably get back to police HQ by now they'll be wondering where you've gone to. I told him.

"Of course, I'll see you later then L" and off he went to the Japanese police HQ.

I just sat on my chair looking over files and thinking about the possibility of this red being Kira.

~Valerie's POV~ / 2 wks latr 9am/

* ring, ring someone is calling you so pick up the FUKING phone*

I looked over to my phone, which had just woken my up. "damn its too early to be woken up on a saterday" I moaned.

I just grabbed the phone and hopped that there was a good reason for L, at least I think it was L, to call me a such a ridiculous hour.

Red: hello, this is red, how may I help you?

L: hello red, its nice to see that your awake, this is the third time I've rung.

Red: how did you know I just woke up?

L: I gcould tell by your voice, which currently makes you sound half dead.

Red: well good for you on picking thst up, now what are you calling for?

L: I wanted to ask you if you wanted to meet the task force tonight?

Red: sure I guess.

L: good. Meet me at the sakura blossom hotel before midnight tonight but don't come more than ten or so minutes beforehand. Go to room 103 on the fifth floor and knock on the door three times. Can you remember that or do you need me to repeat it while you write it down?

Red: I can remember it.

And at that I put the information into the IMPORTANT, MUST REMEMBER part of my brain.

L: good I'll see you tonight then.

Red: ok then I'll see you tonight.

And at that he hung up and I started formulating a plan to sneak out of the house from my basement to the sakura blossom hotel, which was conveniently only two blocks away from my house.

**And done. Thank god**

**Light: your welcome.**

**Me: not you asshole**

**Light: but there is no other god, so you can only mean me.**

**Me: –facepalm- why people call him a genious I have no idea.**

**Anyway reviews= I feel loved**

**I feel loved= I get ideas**

**I get ideas= I actually write chapters**

**I actually write chapters= you get your story**

**So you help me and I help you ^_^**

**Until next time love,**

**Valerie M.**

**PS: I got over 1,500 words writing all of this. Yay!**


	4. Introductions

**One wk of school down another shit load left.  
>sorry it took me a while to finish this chapter. I ended up having to put this particular bit into two chapter so readers we have a cliff hanger ending thingy.<br>BTW red's song is this- .com/watch?v=0s54bxMCNp8&feature=related its called Kajitsu no Kaikoku by Kanon Wakashima not sure if I spelt it right but anyway. Its more the entire death note sorta thingy but its given me ideas for when red goes through all the evil things im planning to happen to her.**

**RED: hey I heard that bitch**

**Me: I didn't know you'd listened to the song! NO SPOILERS!**

**RED: *facepalm* sometimes I wonder if she just does that to annoy me…**

**Me: do what?**

**Red:I swear you will be the death of me**

**Me: well dah I can kill you off at any given time of course ill be the death of you!**

**Red: watever shouldn't you be doing your disclaimer thingy**

**Me:… I guess I should. I DO NOT OWN death note despite how much I want to… I do however own Red cause I made her…..up….i made her up….**

**Anyway now for the god damn story all you have been waiting a weeks or so for and I am sorry it took so long.**

~red's POV~ / her room 11pm/

I looked at the clock on my computer.

11:00 it read.

'hmm its about time I left' I thought.

So I got up, put of my chair by my desk, and walked towards my wardrobe to put on some more awesome looking clothes other than my PJ's.

I looked into my wardrobe and brabbed my black jeans and my awesome red shirt which said across it in gothic letters _' if I liked you I would've said yes' _I also grabbed my black hoodie and red converses I then put it all on. I put my phones in my pockets and put a small switchblade in my rioght pocket.

I then proceded to sneak upstairs and out to the garage where I grabbed my new bike that I'd brought the other day. I looked down at my watch.

11:15

"damn if I don't hurry up I'm gonna be late" I whispered as I started pedalling furiously down the road.

I peddeled for what seemed like forever until I came to the hotel, Sakura Blossem. I looked down to my watch hoping tat I wasn't going to be too late.

11:55

" Gee-Zuz If I don't hurry up ill be late"

So I chained my bike to some random pole infront of the building and made my way inside, to the elevator.

Unfortunately for me there was only one elevator working and the stairs…. Well I didn't want to even go there. So I was stuck on the ground floor after having missed the elevator by a metre to some guys in suits.

" damn men in suits always getting in the elevators first since the beginning of time" I mumbled

After what seemed like ten years, it was actually only five minutes, the elevator came down so I got in and pressed the button for the fifth floor and up I went.

….. one elevator ride and a short walk down the hall later and I was infront of room 103. "damn im five minutes late! Oh well here goes nothing" I whispered to myself. So did what I should've been doing five minutes earlier, I knocked on the door.

~l's POV~ / inside rm 103/

The task force and I had just sat down when we all heard a knock on the door.

The members of the task force all shared the same look of confusion. I was the only person not surprised by the sudden knocking.

" the doors unlocked, let yourself in" I said towards the door. This gave me looks of confusion from everyone on the task force as the girl I had come to know as 'RED' walked in.

~red's POV~ / just knocked on door/

" the doors unlocked, let yourself in" I heard a voice say in a monotone from inside the room. I guessed thatr the person who had answered had been L.

So I opened the door and walked in. The task force members, aka the guys in suits, gave me either confused or suspicious looks some giving me a mix between the two.

L, at least im guessing hes L cause hes not in a suit, just looked at me only ever-so-slightly surprised that I was so young and a girl. Though hed probably been able to tell by our phone conversations.

"hey everyone" I said to them and before I could continue to introduce who I was the guy in glasses with the serious expression asked…

"who are you and why are you here?"

And yet again before I could speak L butted in…

"Mr. yagami, this is red. The reason she is here is because I asked her too. Since we met she's been quite helpful with the kira case."

Mr Yagami just nodded and asked "and how exactly did you two meet?"

So this time I decided to answer so before L could answer for me I said " well long story short I hacked into the police files on the kira investigation as it was just starting I the found L's computer linked to the case and since it was currently linked to the police system I proceeded to hack in to it which was infact a hell of a lot harder than I thought it would've been. It was also a hell of a lot harder to do than the police ones"

All I got to this was stares mixed with looked of either rage or bewilderment.

Mr Yagami was the first to regain his composure.

"you do relise that you could go to jail for that." He stated.

"yes I do know that but you asked a question, I was just giving an answer. And I figured out that you'd find out eventually so no harm done. Anyway my situation cant get much worse." I told him.

"What do you mean by that?" yagami asked.

"what red means is that I suspect herof being kira. Her actions so far have been suspicious but she has been helpful. But I wouldn't worry about thiongs like that yet so you might aswell introduce yourselves and you might as well use your real names she already knows them so it wouldn't take her long to put them to faces." L said in his monotone.

"very well then I am chief soichiro yagami" yagami said.

"im matsuda" said the youngest and stupidest looking one.

From there the other four introduced themselves as mogi, aizawa, ukita and ide.

"well as you guys alrady know im RED its nice to meet you all and I know that together we can catch kira" I told them.

It was then that L spoke up "well now that the introductions are finished I will now proceed to confirm that none of you are kira with the exclusion of my suspicions were it concerns red."

**Duh duh duh/….**

**I had originally written the chapter longer but then I realised that the way I had first written it doewsnt keep an air of suspicion between red and the others. **

**I thank everyone for reading, fav ing and following. I beg you to tell me what you think of the chapters. **

**School has started n to day was Friday so ive had one week gone by already as ive said in the last two chapter update will become slower n slower as I have sooo much stuff to do. **

**Remember the little review button down below.**

**I love you all**

**Love,**

**Valerie Michaelis.**


End file.
